Multi Millionaire
About "Multi Millionaire" is a song recorded by American rapper Lil Pump, which features Lil Uzi Vert, from the former's second album Harvard Dropout. It was released as the album's fourth single on October 5, 2018, and produced by Danny Wolf, who is also the producer of Pump's "Flex Like Ouu". Other producers of the song include Hanzo and Dilip. Meaning Lil Pump and Lil Uzi Vert join vocals for the brand new single “Multi Millionaire” from Pump’s second studio album ‘Harvard Dropout.’ The entire song is dedicated to Pump’s newfound luxury merely after two studio albums. This is Pump and Uzi’s second collaboration after “Bank Teller.” Lyrics Ooh, Lil Pump, yeah, what's up? How'd it go last week? Eh, eh, uhm How's your man now?, yeah, huh (huh) (Danny I See You) Oh, oh, multi millionaire, aire Multi millionaire (oh) If you rich put your bust down in the air (bust down) Multi millionaire (yeah) Multi millionaire (oh) I just got thirty pile shit through the mil' (thirty) Multi millionaire-aire Multi millionaire (oh) Multi millionaire (yeah) Multi millionaire (damn) If you rich put your bust down in the air (bust down) I just got thirty pile shit through the mil' (thirty, oh) Took thirty bands out to bust down pipe Got your baby mama off a Tesla and she sniffin’ white Fuck that bitch two times, I ain’t know that that’s your wife (oh) And I got hungry for some Wing Stop so I took a flight (eh) If I die bury me with two bust downs on my wrist Drop four mollys on my casket and three pints of Actavis My housemaid is super thick, my housemaid is super thick She finna go clean my house then she finna suck my- Oh, oh, multi millionaire, aire Multi millionaire (oh) If you rich put your bust down in the air (bust down) Multi millionaire (yeah) Multi millionaire (oh) I just got thirty pile shit through the mil' (thirty) Multi millionaire-aire Multi millionaire (oh) Multi millionaire (yeah) Multi millionaire (let's go) If you rich put your bust down in the air (let's go) I just got thirty pile shit through the mil' (oh) Oh, multi millionaire Oh, multi millionaire Oh, and I'ma hit a lights over deer, oh I can make a bitch stop stare, oh (stop stare) Had to go cop two bear, oh Gucci go over my glare, oh Know who I fair, oh I can fuck bitch in a chair (let's go) He knows it's nothing, I'm gettin' the money I fucked your lil bitch to go right out of laundry I'm gettin' these hunnids, I keep it a hunnid You look at my chain and that bitch is so sunny This muhfuckin' cold, it leave your nose runnin' I got a bitch live out in Dublin, get money I move with the drum and I'm bought like I'm drummin' Got Uzis and MACs in my Bentley truck, let's go Multi millionaire, aire Multi millionaire (oh) If you rich put your bust down in the air (bust down) Multi millionaire (yeah) Multi millionaire (oh) I just got thirty pile shit through the mil' (thirty) Multi millionaire-aire Multi millionaire (oh) Multi millionaire (yeah) Multi millionaire (damn) If you rich put your bust down in the air (bust down) I just got thirty pile shit through the mil' (thirty) Lifestyle exquisite, Danny Wolf Multi millionaire Multi millionaire Multi millionaire Multi millionaire If you rich, put your bust down in the air I just got thirty pile shit through the mil' Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs